For at Least the Next Few Days
by SuperJew-SalvationDictation
Summary: Takes place in that stage in Linger where Grace goes to live with Sam except Grace isn't dying and Warning Lemons.
1. For at least the next few days

Sam was asleep on the couch and I was lying next to him with my head on his chest and arms wrapped around him. I found it ironic that the tiniest bit of cold used to trigger something inside him but he was always so warm and cuddly. He shuffled slightly and his yellow irises peeked through his drooping sleepy eyelids. He gave me a small little closed mouth smile and leaned in to kiss my forehead. Then I arched my head up and kissed him on the lips. I smiled back at him. He rubbed my arm lightly as if trying to warm me up and held me close. I scooted up the couch until I was sitting up straight leaning against the armrest and he his neck resting on it too. I reached my neck down and my lips pressed down on his, after a minute or so he, for once, took the lead and ran his tongue along the ridge of my lip. I complied and opened my mouth letting his wet, warm tongue slip in and massage my own. That lasted about… I don't know but it lasted a while.

I rubbed my palms up and down his chest and he groaned. It took a lot to turn this boy on. He was always so hesitant, so… I-don't-want-to-do-anything-you-wouldn't-want-me-to-do. If only he knew what I wanted. Him. All of the time. He's awful that way. He's so seductive but when I'm too turned on to take it anymore he says 'no'. Ah! But he's not going to win this time and so far it doesn't look like he's going to put up a fight. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my finger nails over his pecks. I pulled the sleeves off his arms and threw it on the floor. He did the same to me. He rolled over so that he was on top of me, bracing himself on either side of me, straddling me. He slid his arms beneath my back and unclipped my bra and pulled it off as he brought his hands back out. I flipped us over again and he groaned. As I arched my back and threw my head back, I heard the door clip, signaling its opening.

Well, my parents were home but their room is on the way here so they probably won't even come this way. So I got more into it, bringing my shoulders and twisting my torso and flipping my hair. His hands rested on my hips and my fingers ran through his hair. I heard another door snap shut and I was confirmed with my relief. But then I forgot that I had two parents. My dad walked into the room and leaned against the kitchen counter with his back to us. He rubbed his hands up and down his face and poured some alcohol into a clear glass. He chugged it down in one gulp and made that refreshed sound. As soon as he turned around and saw us, he threw his cup halfway across the room in surprise. "God" he exasperated.

We broke apart and I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, looking embarrassed. Sam was speechless, apparently I was the only one who was aware that he entered the room. "Just get out." he told Sam, exhausted. He obliged and kissed me once more on the forehead before throwing his hoodie on and headed toward the foyer. "Wait," my dad interrupted, "were you here alone with her when we were on vacation?"

"Um, yes, sir." he knew where this was going. Not looking forward to the consequence or whatever the next thing coming out of my dad's mouth was.

"What were you doing here, _alone_?"

"Um, just kickin' back." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay, well, if you were _hangin' _just now, I assume that _kickin' _takes a lot more effort."

"Oh, no, it wasn't like that, Mr. Brisbane." He pulled his hands up, all defensive.

"Dad," I jumped in, "we didn't do anything." We had done it before, once, back when he was fighting for his humanity. That night after we went to the candy shop. That was a good night.

"Alright, than answer me this, are you a virgin?" He looked me right in the eyes.

I hesitated and the look on my face was defeated with a fake hope that this will turn out innocently.

He gritted his teeth and slowly pointed to Sam as if asking the silent question _Was it him?_

I nodded slowly and embarrassed. Dad punched him square in the face. Sam didn't fall but he had to steady himself on the front door. Dad grabbed his sweatshirt hood and threw him out the door and he tripped on the stoop and stumbled across the walkway. I watched him leave until the door slammed. I stormed to my room in rage with tears rolling down my face and slammed the door behind me. I could hear my dad coming after me, "I'm not done with you yet."

I packed everything I had and stuffed into a duffle bag. I texted Sam to stay outside and ran out there. My dad jogged after me from inside the house and called, "Where do you think you're going?"

I didn't answer, I just pulled Sam's head out of the car window and thrust my tongue straight into his mouth. I made sure that anyone watching would see my cheeks cave in and immediately get a boner. I pulled out taking his lower lip in my teeth. He still had a really cute confused face on while I watched the string of saliva make abridge connecting our mouths. I strutted over to the other door and threw my bag in along with myself. Sam knew not to go further into what I just did- actually, scratch that, he's just too turned on to talk. That is one hell of a hard on.

His breathing was rough and husky, I liked it. He drove forward in silence until Beck's house pulled up on the left.

In his room, he cleared out some drawers to make room for my stuff. When I was almost done, I bent down and looked through my legs discretely. He had been sitting there quietly for an hour, and I had begun to wonder what he was thinking about. Now when I looked at him, beads of sweat threatened his hairline. His chest heaved heavily. His hand rested casually in pants. Nice. When I turned around he froze and looked at me with intensity. I was unlike Sam to put his hand in pants right in front of me like this but the Sam I knew didn't seem like one to masturbate at all, but I guess this Sam is just really hot right now.

I stepped to Sam and stood before him. I cross lifted my shirt off and I still wasn't wearing a bra from before. His breath roughened. I slowly and put a hand on the arm that led into his jeans. And I slowly and gently pulled it out; as soon as it was, I pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him at the waist. He rested on his forearms and planted a lustful kiss on my lips filled with passion and love. His tongue pretty much told me _let's just take everything off _in Parseltongue. So I did. His shirt. My pants. His pants.

He had flipped us so he was on top and stuck his hand in my panties. I moaned and he stuck one finger in… then another. His fingers curled and thrust. He pulled out of me and I gasped before he brought his mouth to mine again. He kept it there for a while and I felt his boner press against my thigh, and I reached down to tug on his waist band. He looked so hot in his tight black boxer briefs, it's a shame they have to go. Just as I got s hold on them, the door creaked open and Cole looked in, "Oh!… Looks like I'm interrupting something."

"Hey Cole" I poked my head out from under Sam's arm.

"Grace" He nodded his head awkwardly. Pause.

"Cole." I pointed out that he was still in the room, the only place in this house where he should not be.

"Oh! Right. Don't break the headboard, Sam." He left.

Picking up where I left off. Goodbye underwear.

Hello. There it is, Sam's seven incher. It pressed up against me only a thin fabric between our privates. I just thought of how Rachel asked me if I couldn't live without his luscious boy fruits. I laughed at it then, but now I know that its true. Sam gently slid down my panties and threw them on the floor. I reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He slid it on and planted another long kiss on my lips while he entered me. We moaned into each other's mouths. We liked to go slow, it felt more right and romantic. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I could see his weight shifting slowly back and forth out of the corner of my eye. I stretched my neck farther back onto the pillow and ran my hands over Sam's sweat slicked shoulders. Slowly he thrust in and out and he dove farther in every time.

His weight rested on his forearms which he used to brace himself on either side of my torso. His hips moved from side to side a little hitting a very nice spot. I groaned and he did too only his was more of a growl than mine. He started panting along with me and I was so close and he sounded like he was too. My walls started to close around him, cradling him. More moans. Cole knocked on his floor/our ceiling and yelled, "KEEP IT DOWN. PLEASE."

Sam let out a shaky, breathy laugh and breathed more heavily. I did too. It felt so good without going like a jackhammer into cement. And finally Sam and I came together letting out a finally pleasured sigh as he rolled off me and lied next to me. I could hear a faint '_finally' coming from upstairs. We both grinned at each other; I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. He tilted his chin forward and kissed my softly and gently. He made out in bed until I fell asleep followed by him. Promising smooth sailing for at least the next few days._


	2. John Marx

**A/N: SORRY IT'S TAKEN AWHILE TO REWRITE BUT I FIGURED IF IM HOME ON MY COMPUTER I SHOULD WORK ON MY BOOK. 12000 WORDS GOING STRONG. ANYHOO, HERE'S CH. 2 AND I HOPE JU LIKE IT. **

SAM:

At about six in the morning, Grace had to get up for school. Well, actually I just woke up and she had to get up anyway. My voice was soft and light, "Grace. You have to get up now." She shooed my away. Damn. I took her face in my hands and I kissed her softly. She reached behind her head nonchalantly and pulled the pillow out from under her head. It plopped down softly onto the sheets with me face still stuck to hers. What was she doing?

She flipped over and pressed the pillow down onto my face, pretending to playfully smother me. I futilely attempted to save myself and then went limp. Hoping she would fall for it, I forgot that I knew Grace, tactful Grace. Instead she sat on my stomach, and with my grunt from impact she took the pillow off my face.

"Never wake me up from school again, or next time there will be no mercy." she said finally moseying off the bed and toward the dresser.

"looking forward to it." I wasn't nearly as tired as she said she was. She pulled on a blue tank top with a zebra on it and squeezed into some light skinny jeans and a pair of beige hiking boots. When she was done in the bathroom, I got out of bed and pulled on some jeans too, but that's all I needed. We headed out to the kitchen and leaned against the counter while eating cheerios. 'What do you want to do today?" she asked.

"HMM. I say that we take a trip to the memorial day fair on main street and hit up the fireworks display after some dinner. Sound good?"

"Yep" as she replied the door opened and Cole walked through in only some shorts and a pair of sneakers holding an ipod. Obviously he had been out for a morning run. He waved casually and walked past us only speaking one phrase, "Nice rack, Brisbane." You could see a lot of cleavage from the way she was leaning over the counter.

She retaliated, "Nice trip, St. Clair." He was forming a 'what?' but it never came out because Grace stuck her foot out under Cole when he wasn't looking and he went down like a ton of bricks. He grunted when he hit the ground. I huffed a laugh and gave Grace a high five. We left with Cole still on the floor.

I hopped in the car and opened the windows to smell the new and warm air, it was supposed to get to eighty later. "Beck wants to have us for dinner tonight at his new place in Duluth. After that we'll head out to the fair."

"When did you hear about this?"

"Just now." I held up my phone and showed her the text. She took the hand that wasn't on the wheel and held it in her hand and bit one of my fingers softly between her teeth. Blink 182's Rock Show came on and she turned up the volume. It's not really my type of music but she likes it so whatever. After that, apparently a marathon of Blink, Man Overboard. Then Always, then Feeling This, and finally ending with What's My Age Again, All the Small Things, Down, and Transvestite. When that ended we were pulling into the school parking lot when Rachel came bounding towards us only to rip open the door and practically sit on my lap to get to Grace. "O my God! Grace, John Marx has been waiting outside the building since I got here for zero period with flowers and a huge card with _Grace _inscribed on it." she turned to Sam, "So, Boy, be warned. Don't hurt the man."

She hopped out and lent me a hand. I told Sam to stay close behind me as we approached John at the entrance. His face lit up when he spotted me. I stopped Rachel in her tracks and I went the rest of the distance by myself. I saw Sam leaning against a pillar on the far side, watching as I had asked. When I gat their I spoke first, awkward and nervous. "Hey, John."

"Grace, I want to give you these." he handed me what he held.

"Oh" smile "Why?"

"Because I would like to take you to the fair tonight." smug grin.

"Like as a _date?"_

"_Yeah." his face dropped a little bit when I put accent on date but it came right back up like a ball. _

"_Oh, John, You know I have a boyfriend." I put a hand behind my back and signaled for Sam to head this way. _


	3. Just a Shadow

Sam:

"What's up?" I ask putting my arm around Grace's shoulder, smiling friendly at John.

"I've met you. At the bookstore. I was with Olivia and we saw you guys outside." He pointed at Sam recognizing him.

"We were just talking abo-" Grace added but John cut her off.

"She was just telling me about how she wants to end it with you, she said that you just bringing her down." We both stared at him in shock. "Just trying to make it easier on her."

"John, STOP. I won't go out with you tonight, sorry." His face fell. My heart skipped a beat, "I'm going somewhere with Sam tonight."

"Oh." Awkward silence.

"Alright Grace, your bell's about to ring so I'll should be going now." I broke in. She nodded softly and I kissed her forehead and set off into the parking lot.

Grace:

I continued to stare at John awkwardly until the bell rang, you could see his concentration on Sam's wavering figure in the parking lot and as soon as the door shut to my car John's eyes whipped back to me, "where are you going tonight?"

"Nowhere."

"How long have you been going out?" Rapid fire questions. Creep.

"About six months maybe more."

"How often do you see each other?"

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"Everyday." I said it slowly, suspicious.

"Do you love him?"

"JOHN!"

"Have you slept with him?"

"Leave me alone." I started to power walk away toward the entrance.

He came after me, catching up slowly. He called my name after me, "GRACE!" His blonde hair flew in the breeze and he stepped right over the flowers I dropped.

"GET AWAY!" I started to jog which turned into a run. He caught up momentarily and grabbed my arm but I pulled out and made a break for it. I turned the corner and looked both ways in the hallway. I sprinted for the girls bathroom but not fast enough because John saw the door close behind me with my hair. He screeched to a stop and banged on the door yelling my name and asking me questions only to get no answer. I zipped open my backpack and pulled out my phone. One bar. Good enough. I dialed Sam's number and it rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey."

"Sam, I need your help." I whispered into the phone.

"I'll be right there, where are you?"

"The girls bathroom on the right." I heard the roar of the engine making a sharp left turn and then another before he hung up. I Just had to sit tight.

Sam:

I screeched into the school parking lot, sliding while the tires left marks on the road. I found a parking spot and just rammed the car in it and sprinted out through the asphalt. Its hot. I pulled open the double doors and slid through the main wing before taking a right. The halls were pretty much empty and I could find them easily when I heard John's voice calling her name loudly getting angrier and angrier with each round. It has only been seven minutes since she called.

I snuck behind John and remembered snapping chicken bones with Beck. I drew my outstretched hand over my shoulder diagonally and brought it down on this one spot in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Immediately knocked out on the floor unconscious. "Grace?" I called in sweetly.

"Sam?"

"Can I come in?" I stepped over the limp body and placed a hand on the door.

"The unlocked it and I came in to see her sitting on the closed toilet with tears running down her face. She wiped them away not trying to hide them and held out her arms for a hug. I complied. More tears came out in the curve of my shoulder. I took her bag in my hand and took her to the car. I knew I shouldn't ask what happened just yet. I just held her hand tightly and drove home in silence.

Grace:

At home I felt a lot better than I did twenty minutes ago my waterworks had turned into tearless sobs which had just morphed into content silence. Sam came into the living room with coffee and leaned over to hand me a mug. He put a gentle hand on my knee and grinned at me I smiled back. "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you okay? Did he hit you at all?"

"No." He sighed relief.

"I see you're better than before, do you still want to go out tonight, it's still only one o'clock we have five hours." "Yeah, I'm up to it." I pulled myself off the couch and headed toward my room or our room. I jumped in the shower and felt my worries slowly wash away. Then I heard the door click open and tensed up until I realized it was Sam. I figure was just a shadow through the curtain as I was to him. Just a shadow.


	4. Beck's

**A/N : I know they're short but they're coming like high fives, woot. Hey, at least you don't read six pages and then it leaves it at, "the door creaked open and the antagonist walked through only this time he was pissed… THE END" for the next six weeks okay? And I'm busy so if you want it to continue to go this fast then review.**

**Grace:**

**I'm so happy that it's comfortable for us to do our whatever in the bathroom at the same time. I took a shower while he brushed his teeth or brushed his floppy hair. Sam is cool that way he can keep himself composed even though I was naked only a few feet away. **

"**Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked.**

"**Yeah I'm fine now."**

"**Okay, well I'll see you in like an hour because I'm going to go for a run."**

"**Alrighty then. Bye."**

**He left the bathroom and I felt alone, but in a good way like you could do whatever however and not get judged. With that privilege I hopped out of the shower and blasted the iHome on the dresser. I danced around in my underwear and blew out my hair. Long and wavy blonde locks cascaded down my back forming a 'v' at the tip. Some streaks were still dark from the moisture but I liked it. **

**I jumped into some short jean shorts and a purple, 'Young and Reckless' loose long tank. Top it off with a pair a black leather booties, flats that is. Plus some light make up and I'm done and Cole and Sam head over. Cole who shares the same fancy towards music as I do, as opposed to Sam, says, "Oh, I love this song. 'Scotty Doesn't Know' by Lustra, right?"**

"**Yeah" I yelled over the bass. He strutted over to me and took my hand he spun me around and dipped me just for fun and Sam seemed to be entertained over in the corner. When the song ended I said, "Aww, Sammy feels left out." he smiled. The look on his face was kind of awkward and amused because the entire song is about a dude have hardcore sex with Scotty's girlfriend in the back of his truck when the girl said she was at church. I shuffled over to my iPod and turned to my 'Sam' play list. 'Truth' by Alexander came on and me and Cole, kiddingly rocked out to the whistling solo.**

**When the song ended I turned the volume down to background noise and Sam told me I look nice. "But not as sexy as you." He was a sweaty mess. He laughed. **

"**I'll make sure of it once I take a shower." and he headed toward the bathroom. "What time is it?" he yelled over the shower heating up.**

"**Five thirty" I yelled back "Hurry up"**

"**Will do"**

**I sighed and turned the radio back on Cole came in with a turkey sammich and he asked, "Where you guys going?"**

"**Beck, invited us for dinner. Casual. Then we're going to the fair"**

"**Oh, cool, im going later with Isabell, maybe well see you"**

"**Right"**

**Twenty minutes later, Sam came out into the living room in a pair of ripped and faded light jeans and a tight stripped long sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows. Apparently he still dresses for winter. Still, extremely attractive and I held out my hand and his hand brushed it as he walked by to get the keys and picked me up from the couch by my hand and escorted me to the car out front. "Bye cole" being his rude self he just grunted and twitched his head in our direction.**

**At beck's, he greeted the both of us with hugs and brought us into the kitchen where the table was. We sat down and he brought out the food and drinks he offered Sam a beer but he declined I mean how unusual is if for a father to give his 19 year old son a beer when no one else is around (a/n my mom does it with my 15 yo brother, but only when my dads not home)**

"**so, I hear you live together now. How'd that happen?"**

**I answered because I didn't think he could tell Beck what really happened without extreme awkwardness, "Once my parents realized Sam wasn't just a high school three month lasting boyfriend for whom I felt only lust and nothing else, they started to not like him so much anymore and Sam being in the house- chastely, might I add- just became supremely tense and not as peachy as it used to be."**

"**that still doesn't explain why you left."**

"**Well, after they caught us the first time they decided sam wasn't allowed in the house anymore, but.."**

"**But…"**

"**But, when they went away for the weekend, he did come over and they caught us again"**

"**Ah."**

"**Not done. He asked me an uncalled for question that a dad doesn't ask their daughter about their activities, then beat sam, literally through him put of the house and chased me down the hall yelling. That's where I drew the line and left."**

"**Fair enough, I just hope you can see this from his standpoint and not only yours."**

"**yes, I can but if you were there you could've seen how out of line he was."**

"**Well, im glad I wasn't."**

"**Sam, anything to add?" he shook his head like the brother of Barry Gibbs and squeezed my ahnd under the table. I don't think anyone was in the mood to see the fireworks tonight. My second wind has passed and I feel like I had just recently stopped crying.**


End file.
